A Misunderstood Intervention
by clautchy
Summary: Request from Tumblr, again: I woluld like to request a sweet oncest story, where someone tries to take oncie away and the once-ler protects/is all possesive and surprises oncie :3


The Once-ler's mother was usually quite a proud woman, and anything that tried to pull down her appearance, status and dignity was a problem. In fact, anything that she disliked was a problem and had to be eliminated. She thought she finally had lost her pathetic son for good when he went off to make his Thneed, until he became quite surprisingly successful and so she could tolerate him. However, when her now suddenly successful son is having certain multiple personality disorders, one so bad that somehow, some unexplainable reason, his mind split into two, creating two of the same person.

She liked to call the new Once-ler the Greed-ler. He was smartly dressed and all done up in green, but that would be his only positive attribute. He was narcissistic, rude, and by God, the greediest and most aggressive boy she had ever known. How Oncie had managed to conceal his darker side was beyond her as she believed Oncie to be the pathetic little pushover who would never amount to anything, and all this time he had been hiding this bastard.

But what was worse: the Greed-ler was amoral and thought it would be best if he constantly abused Oncie. And when she says abuse, she meant that she would walk past Oncie's bedroom door and hear him scream out his own name. She meant that when she would knock on his office door, she would receive no answer as Oncie was too preoccupied by the Greed-ler that forced him to suck him off.

To put things simply, it was _fucked up_. It was disgusting, horrible, completely unnatural. No one should want to be so passionate about themselves. If given the chance at all, it should be at no point would they consider to _go fuck yourself._

The Once-ler's mother was a smart woman, though, and she planned to stop this nonsense. How? Simple. She would take away Oncie from this horrible forest, take him back home so he could collect himself back together. Maybe she'd take him to a rehabilitation clinic if it was really bad. After all, she was positive that what the Greed-ler did to Oncie was not consensual.

She approached Oncie the first time she heard of their adventures together. He begged her to keep it secret. Well, now was time to cease their terrible relationship.

"Oncie?" she called out, rapping her knuckles on his office door, "Can I come in?"

The door opened quickly, far too quickly. The Greed-ler stood at the door, an annoyed grimace on his face, "What do _you_ want?" he snapped at her. Another thing she detested; his lack of respect for her.

"Where's Oncie?" she asked hotly, crossing her arms, "I want to see my son."

"I am your son, you stupid bitch," he growled, walking back into his office, "Now close the door. I've got paperwork to get through."

She gaped at him, attempting to suppress the need of storming up to him and punching him in the face. No, she wouldn't do that. She was a woman and she had an image to keep up. If the press heard that the mother/son relationship was unstable then it would definitely not be good for the company.

_Think of the company_.

She closed the doors quietly then stormed off, angry and humiliated. Continuing to call Oncie's name, he finally came to her, his eyes sunken and various bruises scattered around his neck. There were probably more hidden underneath his clothes.

"Y-yeah?" he asked, "Something wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Yes," she confirmed, "There's something very wrong."

He frowned, "What is it?"

"_What is it_?" she shrieked, "What do you think?" the stupid boy; how could he not realise, "Look at you! Look at what _he's_ done to you! This is bad, it's really bad!"

Oncie looked down, biting on his lower lip nervously, "It's not that bad…" he murmured, "I've gotten used to it."

"That doesn't make it any better," she said angrily, "He's using you, _hurting_ you, and you think this is okay? I don't care if he's technically still you, that only makes it worse."

He groaned, "Mum, please. Just drop it. I'm fine. We're fine. It's just… hard to explain," he tried to calm her down but she was not to be deterred.

With a strong hand, she grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down the hallway and down the spiralling staircase. He yelled at her, "_What are you doing_?" he struggled to get out of her grip but her nails only dug harder into his skin. Of course, she knew that what she was doing wouldn't even compare to the pain from the Greed-ler, but she was his mother. He wouldn't want to do anything too drastic against her.

"I'm taking you home, Oncie. Your other self can run this company from now on, you need _help_."

He was frantic now, "Stop. Please, don't take me away."

"No Oncie, you listen to me," she opened the door to the campervan, attempting to push him in. He held his arm and legs out to prevent him from fitting through the door. Damn limbs. He started calling out for the Once-ler desperately.

No, this wasn't good at all. She scowled and jabbed him in the side. He yelped, giving her the chance to push him through the doorway. He screamed, "_Stop it_!" he dug his nails into the side of the wall, scratching at the wallpaper.

"Get the hell in, Oncie!" his mother screeched, slapping him over the top of his head.

Suddenly, she felt a soft, velvet-like hand on her shoulder. She froze as did Oncie, who stared up at his saviour in relief. He was going to be okay.

The Greed-ler's upper lip curled over his sharp teeth sadistically, a low growl emitting from him, "And what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, bitch?" he hissed, eyes narrowed.

She gulped, "I thought… I was only trying to help…"

With one swift move he grabbed the woman violently and pulled her away from Oncie, slamming her against the wall, pinning her there by her neck. She shrieked, terrified of the Greed-ler, in essence, her own _son_. Oncie would never have done this to her.

"D-don't hurt me," she pleaded, her heart pounding from the adrenaline, the fear.

He stared at her for a few long hard seconds then dropped her. She toppled onto the hard floor inside the campervan, falling into a crumpled mess of uncontrolled sobs.

"Don't you ever try to take Oncie away from me again," he ordered directly, deadly yet serious, "I don't care what you think, but he's _mine_."

The woman was choked up in tears, unable to reply due to the growing lump in her throat that constricted her ability to form clear words. She was still shocked, stripped completely of the public figure she had managed to maintain for so long. She never broke down. Not like this.

The Once-ler took Oncie's shaking hand gently, holding it in his comfortingly. With one final glare at their mother, he took Oncie back inside, sat him down upon their bed and found a piece of discarded Truffula fabric, wiping it upon Oncie's sweating brow coaxingly.

"You okay?" The Once-ler asked softly, concerned for his younger self. Maybe he was in shock, _traumatised_, even.

Oncie nodded once, "Fine," he muttered, his voice not matching up with his words. The Once-ler cast a long glance at his lover, concerned. Gingerly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Oncie's. He let their lips touch without movement for a few seconds, allowing Oncie to lead. The younger moved his lips along the Once-ler's, letting the flesh brush against each other softly, without any force or aggressive dominance that constantly drove the majority – if not all – of their time together. This time it was soft and sweet, and Oncie knew deep down in the bottom of his heart that the Once-ler truly cared and loved him. If Oncie was ever in trouble, then the Once-ler would be there to take care of him, help him.

The Once-ler smiled into their gentle kiss. Out of all things, this was the strangest experience he had ever encountered, and to be honest, he was quite new at it. But he had to admit, it was nice.

Sometimes it was nice to care.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so I didn't get time to fit in the 'surprises Oncie'. I think I just kind of fail at fitting in Oncie's feelings. Too busy hngghh'ing over Greed-ler. Lemme have him. I don't know if I like this much. I wrote it within the hour, and I think I rushed a few things and didn't think this through enough. I can write better than this. Oh well; it's nice to have a break from Oncest smut sometimes.


End file.
